


【M00】爆炸/短篇

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 一場爆炸發生後，Bond急著聯繫他的長官與同僚，卻遲遲未收到回音，直到......
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 1





	【M00】爆炸/短篇

Bond仰躺在沙發上，電視新聞正撥放著他卻無心抬頭，仔細擦拭著手中黑亮的瓦爾特PPK，直到新聞中響起劇烈的爆炸聲響，吸引了他的注意，「他媽的......」

那雙湛藍色的雙眸緊緊盯著螢幕上的畫面，記者以俄語描述著經過，但Bond卻僅是看著那足以震懾他的畫面不斷的重複撥放，天殺的到底是發生什麼。

軍情六處，英國秘密情報局的總部大樓遭人炸毀，原先的大樓僅剩斷垣殘壁，他感覺到自己的手正在顫抖著，到目前為止仍未有人聯繫他，「該死。」

Bond拿起了手機，尋找著通訊錄上熟悉的字眼，M，簡短卻能讓他心頭一顫的單字，來回撥了好幾次的結果都是，「您撥的電話無人回應，請稍後再撥。」

「他媽的、他媽的快點回應呀！」氣急敗壞的特工將無辜的手機摔在木質矮桌上，力道大得一旁的飯店裝飾用花瓶都搖晃著。

將近一周的時間，Bond完全聯繫不上任何MI6的員工，他的手機通訊紀錄上頭充滿著，M、Q、Tanner、Moneypenny各個名字，撥打的每一通訊息都無人回應，就連他發出的e-mail與簡訊也都沒有回覆。

任務進行至一半，他不該為此而分心，就算他現在只想終止任務，他媽的訂一張回倫敦的機票去確認Mallory以及其他同僚的生存狀況，但他並沒有這麼做。

這次的任務是取得英國貿易商非法走私槍械至俄國的證據，對Bond來說並不算得上級別高的任務，他十分輕易的透過線人在最新一批貨到了港口時將交易現場做了"清掃"，僅留下了對方的領頭。

正當他打算試著再一次聯繫MI6的後勤，調配人手將這群現行犯逮捕的時候，手指再次滑向通訊錄，M的名字永遠屬於第一位，但他略過了那個字詞，手指緩緩下滑尋找著其他名稱，就在此時，手機發出了強烈震動，來電顯示名稱讓他愣了幾秒。

「那場......」正當Bond打算說出關鍵字前，那熟悉英國嗓音便強勢出聲打斷了他，「James，你現在什麼都不要說，你只聽我說就好。」

一陣沉默出現在兩者之間，Bond雖然有滿肚子的抱怨以及疑惑想詢問，但他聽得出Mallory聲音中的認真，他壓抑著自己，靜靜的等待對方。

「我沒事，其他成員也沒事，事後我會再聯絡你，到時候再和你解釋，現在你只需要知道我們安全。」

語畢通話也已切斷，寧靜隨之而來，他完全不曉得事情的發生經過，但能夠得知對方平安那也足以安撫下Bond久未平靜的心靈。

當Bond回到倫敦，總算見到Mallory，他正準備開口卻又被對方的指尖阻擋著唇瓣，情報局首長平靜的敘述，「事件發生之後是一連串的諮詢，調查，所有相關人員的通訊都受到管制，直到我聯繫你之後只要你開口提到關於爆炸、恐攻、等等關鍵字詞訊號會馬上被截斷，所以我當時叫你安靜聽我說，James，你現在可以提出你的疑問了。」

聽見Mallory所述，Bond靜靜的眨了眨那雙天藍色的眼眸，向前一個箭步搶先對方阻擋的動作將自己的唇瓣貼上對方的，「我僅需要知道你平安，Gareth。」

身為秘密情報局的首長，有多少人覬覦他的生命？ 他們兩個都心知肚明。


End file.
